Boy Scouts Do It In The Bush
by doorist
Summary: or, 'Ted meets the Outdoors' for the first time... he likes his creature comforts, bless him. Request fic, Ted and Cody go camping as teenagers. Angst happens. Fun times in the tent happen, eventually. Angsty eventual tent fun times, yay! SLASH


TED MEETS THE OUTDOORS (Boy Scouts Do It In The Bush)  
rated R for language and slash  
I own nothing

******************************************************

Ted walked around the side of the car to get out the rest of the camping gear.  
"Here Cody, catch this," he chucked him over the volleyball he'd insisted on bringing, and it doinked him on the head as he looked up, not quite in time.

"Quit messing!" he shouted angrily from his hands and knees position on the floor, "I'm trying to figure out this tent,"

Ted laughed throwing both sleeping bags in quick succession at him too, laughing some more as they hit their target easily.

"_Ow!_ Don't make me come over there DiBiase!"

"Oh quit your whining you big baby, that didn't hurt! _Man_, anyone would think you were a delicate little flower, not a big strong man about to turn the grand old age of 16!"

"Fuck off Ted!"

"Ooh, language! Now now, you don't want me to have to tell your mom you were misbehaving now, hmmm?"

"Look, I'm trying to concentrate here, ok? If we don't get this tent up by nightfall we'll be sleeping with the wolves! Well, _you_ will be, 'cos _I'll _be fucking locked in the car and you can fend them off by yourself, unless you come and help me _NOW_!"

"_Gawd_, ok, ok, so damn tetchy today Runnels, what's got your knickers in a twist then huh?!" Ted drawled languidly as he strolled over, pausing, hands on hips, stopping just short of where Cody was reaching around on the ground unfolding the tent and pushing poles in all over the place.

"Dude," he said without pausing in his mission, "What's wrong with me wanting to have somewhere to sleep tonight that the fucking bugs and animals won't get us? Huh? You got a problem with that Mr Great Outdoors?"

Ted guffawed at the irony of that, then relenting, squatted down and getting himself into a position on the opposite corner started to unfold his side of the tent too.  
"Ugh, it's a bit dirty,"

Cody rolled his eyes, "Ted, you do know we're _camping _right? Tents go in the dirt, they get rained on, and if you don't get them up before nightfall, you get eaten alive by wolves. You _do _know what camping entails, right?"

Ted shrugged, "I've never been before, you know that, but how hard can it be man? You're being overly melodramatic Codes,"

"Oh yeah, tell that to the wild animals, wolves and bears man, wolves and bears." he looked up, "And _coyotes_." he added as an afterthought.

"Bears?!"

"Yes. It's not called the _middle of fucking nowhere_ for nothing Ted." Cody tried desperately to hold back a smirk at Ted's incredulous face, trying not to laugh as he saw him sit back on his haunches and look around. "Here, pass me those pegs, let's get this baby up and running,"

He stood up, tent poles in each corner properly, no thanks to Ted, and held it up in the middle until everything snapped into place. Ted was watching him, not sure what to do next, and Cody dished out commands about tent pegs and hammers left right and centre.

"How do you even _know_ how to put a tent up anyway?" Ted sulked, not used to being the lowest on the pecking order.

Cody snorted, "How do you _not_?"

"I've never _been_ camping before, you know that!"

"_So_?! My dad used to let us sleep in a tent in the backyard all the time, we always had our sleepovers out there when I was a kid,"

"You're _still_ a kid!"

"I'm nearly 16!"

"Exactly! Anyway, did he make you put it up by yourself??!"

"Me and him always did it together, he said it was something I might need to know how to do one day, and he was right, _clearly,_ seeing as you're completely useless."

"Hey!"

"What?! You are! I bet you didn't even remember to bring the bear repellent! Did you? No? See, useless."

"Oh ha ha funny boy. I brought, some stuff, _important_ stuff."

"Yeah I saw that, you sure did bring some stuff Ted, and a _great_ help all of it will be, especially the electric toothbrush and razor. Nice one. Well thought out."

"_What_? That's the only kind of toothbrush I've got! Are you just going to let yourself get all skanky because your mom's not here to keep you in line?"

Cody sighed in exasperation, almost laughing at Ted's oblivion, "_No_ Ted, I just got myself a nice normal toothbrush 'cos I don't have an adapter to plug it into the _WILDERNESS_! Fucks sake man."

Ted looked sheepish, "Oh, ha ha, yeah, I didn't even _think_ about that. Heh."

"I_ know_ you didn't, luckily _I _did and brought you a spare 'cos I know what you're fucking like. There. Done."

He stood back to admire his handiwork, brushing his hands off on his trousers. "Now, get all the stuff in there and unpack, 'cos I figure it'll be me who has to make the fire too, am I right?" Cody walked around picking up sticks and logs to build up the camp fire within the circle of rocks he'd just placed down.

Ted watched him sceptically, he'd never witnessed any of this _survival in the wild_ side of Cody growing up, and was hugely impressed, not to mention grateful, especially about the tent cos he hadn't even thought about that, he just figured it somehow popped up on its own, but anyway, he almost kinda hoped Cody would not know how to do something, _anything,_ and he, Ted, would know the answer. But it didn't seem very likely, and now he had visions of Cody rubbing two sticks together expertly like he'd seen on nature documentaries.

"You even _know_ how to make fire?"

Cody shot him a withering look and continued adding to his armful of wood. "I thought you were unpacking?"

"Man, who would've thought you were such a mother? Dude, you're so domesticated you're practically a housewife. Geez."

"Fuck you. Don't you think you'd like to be able to do things for yourself? Instead of relying on other people all the time? See Ted, unlike you, I know that when I leave home, I'll still be able to eat my mom's pulled pork sandwiches, 'cos I know how to make it myself, so can have it any time I want, you however, you'll have to wait until you go home every time before you can have your favourite dinner. So I think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

Ted pondered for a minute, before nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah okay man, geez Codes, you sure as hell are gonna make someone a good little wife some day."

"Fuck you,"

"Hey, _I'm _not the one with the fucking _purple_ sparkly scooter man!"

"And what exactly is _that_ s'posed to mean?"

Ted held his hands up in defence, "Hey, hey, nothing, not a thing! It's neat! Real neat dude!" he burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer, "Finally got your independance huh?!"

"Fuck you!"

Ted chuckled to himself again, walking back over to the car for the rest of the stuff, "Yeah, one day maybe, looks like you're heading that way anyway don't it?" he said to himself, arching an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder at Cody arranging his pile of sticks, "Yeah, maybe,"

.................

Ted watched Cody fondly, but not too fondly of course, lest he gave himself away, as he finished building the campfire. "How do you even_ know_ how to do all of this shit anyway?" he pondered aloud.

"What? I dunno, I guess it's just kinda built into my, you know, _man genes_ or something. Hey can you go get me a few more sticks? Big ones, branches and shit, so I can get on with the actual _fire_, you know, the _man_ part,"  
Ted nodded intrigued,"How are you actually going to _light_ it? Have you got some of those special rubbing sticks?"  
"_How?_ Heh," Cody looked up at him, still surprised by Ted's naivety, "Oh _yeah_, I've got some extra _special _rubbing sticks for that, don't you worry, just leave the fire making to me!" He looked up again, laughing as Ted stood there, taking him seriously again.

"What?"  
"Aw, nothing man, you're just so funny Teddy, I'm gonna light it the same way everyone else does ya dummy,"  
"Hey! I'm not a fucking dummy, _runt_,"  
"You are when it comes to camping, _dick_. You really don't know how to live without your creature comforts do you? Now, where are those sticks?" he demanded before Ted could open his mouth to protest with his newly discovered retort of the day.  
He smirked at his retreating back as he stomped away muttering to himself, "Yes! I _know_ you've never been camping before!" he shouted after him, laughing as Ted flipped him the bird over his shoulder.

As soon as he was out of sight, Cody whipped his Zippo out of his pocket and held it under each bit of scrunched up newspaper. As they caught, he set them down in the heart of the bundle of sticks he'd built, prodding them until the fire took hold. He hid his lighter back in his pocket, giggling to himself, as Ted ambled close by on his stick quest.

When he finally returned, laden with branches, Cody had the fire roaring and was sitting waiting, drawing in the dirt and gathering leaves into piles with an extra big fire poking stick.  
"How did you do it?" Ted queried.  
"What? Light it?"  
"Yeah."  
"DIdn't you see the manual? The way it shows you in there man, by rubbing the sticks, easy. I thought you'd seen it, you seemed to know all about the stick rubbing."  
"Wait, the _manual_?"  
"Yeah _of course_! Hahahaha, haven't you heard of it?! Geez Ted, I dunno if it might be all a bit, ah, above your head though, I think you'd need camping for beginners, don't you?"

"Fuck you."

Cody snorted. unable to contain his amusement at Ted's expense and just couldn't help himself today, his mouth running away from him no matter how hard he tried to contain it.

"_Shut up_! You're such a fucker!" Ted stood, hands on hips, surveying the surrounds, "_Sooo_, anyway... Now what?"  
"Now we just have to set the traps."  
"_What_?!" Ted's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he eyed Cody sceptically, "What do you mean_ traps_?"  
"Well _duh_, how else are we gonna catch anything for dinner? You've skinned a rabbit before right?"

"_What_?! You _are _fucking joking me right?"

Cody rolled his eyes in mock exaggeration. He was almost shaking with silent laughter and he fought to keep it in, "Don't worry, it's easy, I'll show you. All you gotta do, is chop its head clean off. Then, a little tug on its tail, skin slides right off, voila! We just gotta make sure we catch one first." He nodded seriously.

The look on Ted's face was truely priceless as he stared at Cody in horror, mortified. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish as he struggled to find the words, any words, and Cody couldn't contain his mirth any longer, he was practically crying with laughter in seconds, "Oh, your face, too easy! Oh my god, that's brilliant, I so had you going there, oh man..." he guffawed loudly, practically rolling on the ground clutching his sides.

"You little..." Ted was furious, well, embarrassed really, and he tackled Cody to the ground rubbing his knuckles hard into Cody's skull.  
"Ow! Ow! Get off! Get of me! Hahahahaha!" Cody still couldn't stop laughing so Ted straddled him, pinning him down and going for a slightly different tactic, the one involving tickling Cody to death, or into submission, whichever came first.  
As Cody struggled, laughing and screaming hysterically, Ted pinned him down, holding his wrists together above his head, and he watched Cody's giggles subside and his struggles cease. He stared into his friends eyes as they begged him for a truce, watching a cheeky look cross his features and braced his back against the sudden onslaught of kneeing Cody suddenly opened fire with.

"Stop! Stop! Teddy please!" Cody's hips were wiggling below his nether regions, and as he sat there, grinning down and staring at his best friend lying on the ground, lost in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, he became horribly aware of a new sensation down below, one that shouldn't be happening with Cody. He leapt off him as though burned, stalking off into the scrub, leaving Cody floundering in his wake.

"Ted!" Cody called after him, lying stunned on the ground, "It was just a joke man! Where are you going? _Ted_!" Cody scrambled to his feet, unsure of whether to follow, "Come back! I've got dinner in the car, seriously Teddy, I was only joking..."

But Ted didn't even turn around as his face burned with embarrassment, and even worse, heated desire. Fuck, what was wrong with him? Had Cody felt it? His cock was still straining in his jeans at the thought of him lying there so innocently beneath him. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the terrible thoughts running rampant inside.

Cody was like a brother to him, a brother! Fuck sake! Okay, a brother that Ted loved as much as his own flesh and blood, but perhaps, he now realised with a shock, in a potentially less appropriate way. Fuck, Cody was hot, he was damn hot, and you're not supposed to think about your brother like that. Lucky he wasn't his brother then wasn't it?

Fuck! What was he thinking?

But he couldn't deny it, the more he thought about it, the more he realised exactly how inappropriate his thoughts about Cody had become recently, and this trip had only exascerbated the fact. It had proved to be the accumulation of it all, here, together, in the middle of nowhere, alone... in a two man tent, _together_, _alone_... oh man, what was he going to do?

He drove his hands deep into his pockets as he marched on through the trees, hearing the sound of fast approaching footfall in the leaves.

"Ted! Wait!"  
Cody ran up to him from behind and he stopped with a sigh, hanging his head, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Ted I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, to... whatever I did, I don't even know, but I'm sorry, i didn't mean it, honest,"  
He was standing there looking so forlorn and hurt that Ted's resolve couldn't hold out much longer. Without even realising he was doing it, he smiled softly, putting his hand out to reasuringly pat Cody's shoulder before stopping himself just in time.

"You didn't do anything Cody, it's... it's nothing, honest, it's just... nothing. _God_ I'm being stupid. Don't worry about it, okay?" Ted was talking too fast, his words running together, tumbling out, and Cody looking at him timidly, sceptically,

"Are you sure?" He stood biting his lip, looking so vulnerable, so adorably cute, that Ted's heart melted on the spot, fighting back the urge to take Cody in his arms there and then and ravish him... Oh god, what was he thinking? Stop it, stop it you fucking idiot...

"Ted? I _said_, are you _sure_?"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm sure Codes, sorry... C'mon."  
They stood for a moment, purposely avoiding each others gaze, then started walking back towards the camp, Cody looking at Ted sideways out the corner of his eye, not believing him for a second.  
"it didn't _look_ like nothing..."

Ted opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it, pursing his lips and just kept walking, looking straight ahead, his gaze fixed unseeingly upon the middle distance as he set his jaw firmly.

"The way you ran off like that..."

Ted sighed in frustration, his face flushing again despite his intternal demands for the contrary. "Yeah _okay_, Cody, okay, you're right, there _is_ something, _happy now_? But it's nothing_ you_ did," he hastened to add, "It's just _me,_ being... being _stupid_, so don't worry, okay?" He flashed him his best winning smile and almost reached over to ruffle his hair 1950's fashion, while Cody looked on at him as though he was mad.

"Okay, if you say so..."

They continued on in silence back towards the car and stood awkwardly looking at each other for a moment.

"Er, are you hungry?"  
"Sure," Ted shrugged, still not meeting his eye.  
"We ah, don't really have to trap rabbits..." Cody continued with a smirk as Ted grimaced, so embarrassed that he'd fallen for that one, "Yeah mom did that bit yesterday, we only gotta skin 'em..."  
"Fuck off! You're so gross,"  
"You're just so easy, I can't help it,"  
"I'm such a dick,"  
"Yeah you are, but that's one of the reasons I love ya," Cody said flippantly as he popped open the trunk and disappeared inside.

Moments later, before Ted had a chance to recover, he'd re-emerged with a large hamper in his arms and a predatory grin on his face, "BBQ time!" he announced in glee, then noticing Ted's stunned mullet expression wondered out loud what the fuck he'd done wrong this time?

Blinking rapidly, Ted returned to reality, "Huh? Sorry man, er, what did you say?" he stammered, forcing his mouth not to give away his thoughts about Cody _never_ doing anything wrong in his eyes, and being perfect in every way.

"I only said it was BBQ time...but it's okay, if you're not hungry..." Cody was still looking at him weirdly, Ted's odd behaviour knocking his cockiness out of him as concern took its place.  
He'd noticed it alot recently, that one moment things would be fine, and he'd feel as confident and comfortable around Ted as he always had done, but sometimes he just felt like there'd been a shift in atmosphere between them, like Ted wasn't telling him something and he didn't know how to deal with it. They never had secrets from each other, not that Cody knew of, well, not until recently anyway.

They always talked openly about everything, girls especially, and recently, even sex. It was something Teddy was still quite shy about, but Cody just put it down to his overly religious upbringing, and the fact that he hadn't as yet made any progress in that regard.  
Cody knew that Ted was raised to believe sex before marriage was a sin, so had carefully gone through the other so-called 'bases' with him, to see how far you could go before you were damned to eternal hellfire.

After much discussion, they'd eventually come to a general concensus that it was only hitting an actual home run that constituted a sin. So with all that considered, Cody was surprised to learn that _he_ in fact had accumulated more bases than Ted had.  
He felt a bit weird admitting that to his friend though, feeling that the age hierarchy entitled Ted to those rights of passage first, surely? And he wasn't too sure how it would go down if Ted knew that he had in fact been beaten to the punch.

So Cody kept schtum, 'cos if there was a possibility Ted might be funny about how far he'd gone, he'd definitely be funny about who it was actually _with_.  
There was no way in hell Cody could tell him it was with a guy.  
Okay, he may have been a trifle drunk at the time, but he knew _exactly_ what he was doing and_ exactly_ who he had been doing it with.

If he closed his eyes he could still feel the large, firm hands running across his skin, over his toned torso, feeling himself react to the urgent touch, arching and bending his back into the strong arms as they circled him frantically, the experienced fingers making their way down towards his straining manhood, taking it in hand for the first time in any other than his own. Cody could hardly believe it when he was brought to completion down the back of the hot tight eager throat, pulsing and thrusting into the scorching heat, spasming to a standstill, with the promise of more to come. Much more.

And he _liked_ it.

_No_ doubt about that. To be honest he could still hardly believe it himself, how had he managed to secure the services of such a perfect essence of masculinity, he still wasn't sure, and even though they hadn't gone anywhere near 'all the way', he _definitely _knew Ted would still consider it a sin. 'Cos even though he'd never actually talked about _that_ kind of stuff with Ted, he already knew what he'd think. He was going to be a minister one day after all.

So as all these thoughts were going through his head, he was unpacking his food and started to put sausages on a skewer to hold over the flames, handing one to Ted in silence. As he watched him fill his plate with potato salad, seeing the frown permanently in place, it suddenly dawned on Cody what Ted's problem possibly was.  
Did he know?  
Or maybe suspected?  
So when he was tickling him, maybe Ted thought he was acting kinda, gay? Like he was enjoying it too much or something, by letting him sit on him like that.

But it wasn't like that at all, not in Cody's mind anyway, it wasn't any different to wrestling really was it? And it's not as if he _invited_ Ted to sit on him....  
Now that the thought had struck him he just really didn't know what else to think...

As Ted sat there staring at the flames, cremating his sausages, try as he might he couldn't stop stealing a peek at Cody's face every now and then, and his expression was troubling him. He watched the emotions of Cody's thought processes playing out over his face, and the silence between them grew deeper and more awkward as the minutes ticked by. Ted felt sure Cody had figured something out as he saw a grimace flicker over his face and he really didn't know what to do.

They both just sat there, pretending they weren't bothered about anything, sneaking furtive glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. As they sat there, they grew steadily closer to becoming entirely consumed with their own thoughts, growing moodier and moodier, Ted lapsing into a full blown sulk before too long. He suddenly came to the decision that he'd fucked everything up, and he hated himself for it.

_'FUCK THIS!' _he screamed inside, his internal dialogue coming to a decision as tears suddenly threatened to spill over, pricking insensitively at his eyelids. He stuffed the remainder of his sausage sandwich in his mouth to stifle the sob trying to escape the inner recesses of his throat and stood up, unsure of what he was about to do next, all or nothing, all or nothing...

"I... er, I'm just..." he vaguely indicated the path to the stream, reluctant to meet Cody's eye he saw him nod briefly in his peripheal vision, and headed into the bushes under the pretence of taking a leak.

Cody sighed as he watched him go, while Ted stifled a sob that rose from nowhere and a solitary tear finally made its way down his face as he disappeared from view.  
He was gone for so long that Cody knew it was to get away from him, and he didn't know what to do. He remained sitting, trying to think about anything else but what Ted might be thinking.

But it was no use, his appetite had all but disappeared and he slumped forward, hanging his head, the picture of morose despair. He reached for the bag of marshmallows, hoping the gooey pink and white goodness might lift his spirits as he impaled them one after another on the end of the skewer, toasting them over the roasting flames, resisting the urge to go after him.  
He wanted to check he was okay, but he also got the hint that he needed to be by himself for awhile, judging by the speed with which he departed.

Eventually he packed up the remnants of their dinner, sitting back down when he was done, fidgeting nervously, twiddling his thumbs, until he couldn't take it any longer. Practically leaping to his feet, he took a few hestitant steps in the direction Ted had gone, peering cautiously through the bushes, before slowly following the path down to the river.

As he approached, he got a glimpse down the bank through the trees, and Ted was there, sitting with his arm wrapped tightly round his knees, his shoulders shaking and his chest heaving as his body was wracked with violent sobs. He gasped for breath as he cried his heart out, Cody's own heart breaking at the sight, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea what to do, he'd never seen Ted cry before, especially like this.

He wanted to go to him, to console him, but he was filled with trepidation at the thought. What if Ted didn't want him to see? Didn't want him to know? So he stood, stock still, until the guilt at his voyeurism coerced him into action and he took a reluctant step forward.

"Ted?" he called softly, as if he'd only just happened upon him, "Oh god, Ted, are you okay? What's wrong?" He hastened over, about to crouch with an arm about Ted's shoulder, but the viciousness with which he lashed out stopped him dead in his tracks.

"_FUCK OFF_!" he screamed, hiding his face in hands, "I don't _want _you here Cody! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" His voice was so choked up Cody could barely make out his words, but the intent was clear enough, so he backed away.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm sorry," and he turned and fled, tears silently streaming down his own face as the impact of Ted's words hit him as he ran, not looking back, and not stopping until he reached the sanctuary of his tent, cocooning himself inside as he scrunched his eyes up tight against the salt water onslaught, now running in rivulets down his cheeks.

What the fuck was going on? He was so confused, he had no idea where all this had come from. He was worried, he was scared, and he didn't know what to do even more than before.

As Ted sat on the bank, a fresh wave of sobs engulfed him at Cody's departure, he didn't want him to go, not really, but there was no way he could tell his friend that as he sat there, fisting his cock, it was Cody's hand he was imagining he was thrusting into.  
He'd rather die than tell Cody what he'd nearly just caught him doing, running his hand up and down his rock solid length as he simultaneously moaned and gasped his apologies to God, the tears not the only release working towards the surface. As his body betrayed his promise to himself, the devil tempted him into an all new salvation.

It was much later when Ted opened his eyes again. Sitting up, he stretched his aching body out, stiff from where he lay, where he'd collapsed sobbing onto his side, clutching handfuls of dirt in his fist as his earlier orgasm ripped through him and he'd shouted Cody's name, shouted it to the skies, to the heavens above. He'd cast his eyes upwards, towards the dark, monstrous, swirling clouds, searching for an answer, begging, pleading for forgiveness from someone, anyone, as the moment shook him to the core.

It was getting dark now, and he felt as though a new sense of calm had washed over him. He'd finally found release, weeks of pent up frustration, weeks of build up that he had finally cast out of his system, literally, metaphorically, and psychologically, not too bad an outcome for an afternoon's work...

Cody would wonder what the fuck was wrong with him, but he'd think of something to tell him, keep him off the scent. Maybe some imaginary girlfriend can have just dumped him or something, that would explain his behaviour, wouldn't it?  
Whatever. He'd deal with that when the time came. Now, he just wanted to sleep.

Making his way down to the water's edge, he crouched low as the ripples lapped gently at his feet, running his fingers through the crystal clear liquid he then cupped it in his hands, raising them to his lips and drinking deeply. He vigorously scrubbed his face, his fingertips washing away the evidence of the dried tears, amongst other things, guilt, shame, fear, regret...

He stood, running his hands through his hair, steeling himself for the inevitable return, one foot in front of the other, one tentative step after another, to confront the source of all his problems.

Cody was lying awake, fitful, unsettled, his mind full of Ted's last words to him, words that cut him to the bone, _'I don't want you anywhere near me Cody_.'  
He was devastated, broken, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done to cause it. He knew he'd been taking the piss out of Ted all day, but he _always_ did that, so he just didn't have a clue. But maybe he'd gone too far?

His mind kept playing back to when Ted was tickling him earlier, sitting on him, holding him down, it all seemed to stem from there. Cody couldn't help paranoia setting in, a feeling of dread that he'd somehow given himself away, and that Ted knew, and now he hated him, and Cody hated himself for whatever it was he did, wracking his brains trying to think back to pinpoint something he might've done.  
Something, anything. Nothing?

Suddenly, he heard a noise outside, an approaching crackle of twigs and crunching of leaves, and he held his breath, waiting, listening...  
Please let it be Ted, please let it be Ted, he chanted over and over in his head like a mantra, being here on his own in the dark didn't seem like such a good idea any more, but then he heard his own name, as Ted called out softly into the night. He stilled, relieved, but instantly decided being asleep was the best option, he didn't have the strength to deal with Ted right now.

The zipper slowly sliding down on the opening of the tent was a chilling sound, and it sent a shiver down Cody's spine even though he was fully aware of who was responsible for it.  
"Cody?" he heard Ted whisper his name softly once more and heard Ted hold his breath listening for a response.  
He shifted slightly, turning over in his coverings to give Ted ample room to move without standing on him in the dark. The sound of their breathing filled the tiny enclosed space and Cody could feel Ted moving around as the inflatable mattress depressed to his left, Ted easing himself under the covers. He lay still, unsure whether his lack of regular deep breathing had given his awake status away or not, so he sighed and turned over again, concentrating now on keeping a steady breath, lying close enough to Ted in the confined space that they were almost touching as his chest exhaled each time.

"Cody?" Ted whispered again, "It's only me, I just want you to know I'm sorry,"  
He felt Ted's hand reach out and softly stroke along his forehead, running lightly over his brow and cupping his cheek, his thumb trailing back and forth over the skin across his cheekbone.

"Cody, I'm _so_ sorry, I _know_ I'm a dick, I'm a fucking _cock_, I treated you like shit and I can't tell you how much I _hate_ myself right now for that. I just hope I haven't wrecked everything. Maybe in the morning, if I give you a good enough explanation, maybe you could forgive me somehow? Though I wouldn't blame you if you don't wanna, but I just need you to know I didn't mean it. I didn't _really_ want you to go... I wanted you to _stay_ there, _with me_, when you found me...I _wanted_ you there, I want..._you_, Cody,_ I want you_..."

Ted's hand trailed soft circles around his cheek, and Cody's head was spinning madly as he involuntarily moved into the touch, murmuring his consent into Ted's chest as he nuzzled into him, Ted's arms wrapping around him and holding him close as he rested his cheek against the top of Cody's head.  
Placing a gentle kiss into the dark mop of hair, Ted's breath hitched as tears once again made slow progress down their already well worn tracks, disappearing into Cody's hair along with the stifled sobs he refused to let escape his throat, not this time,  
_'Not now Ted_,' he said to himself, _'Not now, not now, just stay calm, everything's good, this is good, just...' _

Cody's heart ached for his friend, he wasn't sure if it was overflowing one minute or breaking the next as he heard his tears begin again, the images from earlier springing to the forefront of his mind.  
"Teddy? Are you okay?" His voice came quietly out from somewhere in the vacinity of Ted's collarbone, and he felt him stiffen, immediately moving to withdraw his arms from their embrace, until Ted felt something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Cody's own arm was snaking its way round him in return, stroking lightly up and down the length of his back, burying his face further into his neck to whisper into his ear again. "Don't cry, Teddy what's wrong? Please don't cry...c'mere..."  
He held him close, soothing away his tears, and Teddy's breath slowly returned to normal as he relaxed, though his shock was still evident, a bead of sweat breaking out across his brow as his body temperature shot up in response to the sensations shooting through him.

But he knew Cody didn't mean it like that, he'd been asleep, right? He hadn't heard what he'd said, right?  
He was just consoling his friend, a friend in need, that's all... right?  
And with a sigh, Ted resigned himself to the fact, merely enjoying that he was lying here in Cody's arms, a once in a lifetime opportunity, so best make the most of it while you've still got the chance...right?

................

They'd both drifted off into a fitfull slumber, content in the knowledge the other was there, feeling the steady breathing against each others skin, the beating of their hearts hammering inside their respective chests so loud they were sure the other could hear it, feel it, feeling the security of a comforting arm about each tense body, slowly relaxing in the familiarity of the others company, neither having any words they were able to say, despite both having entire speeches ready on the tip of their tongues.

As the new dawn broke out across the horizon, Cody lay awake as Ted snored gently beside him, his arm flung across Cody's body in his sleep. He looked down at him, looking so peaceful, finally, after the strained expression engrained across his features for so much of the previous day. He was reluctant to move the sleep heavy arm from his torso for fear of disturbing his sweet dreams, yet his bladder was screaming at him for release.  
Giving in to its final demand, he slowly crept from the tent into the morning outside, a new day was dawning, a new life waiting for him to decide what he was going to do with it.

He was young, he had plenty of time, but he had to think about what he wanted, and what he'd thought he'd wanted prior to last night. Had he changed his mind only due to what he'd overheard?  
Had he always felt this way?  
He didn't know, he had to think.  
He definitely knew it wasn't far off the mark, it was just something he'd never considered before, purely due to the fact he'd thought it entirely out of the realm of possibility, but now, this changed everything.  
He had to decide where his loyalties lie, and like a stream of conciousness diatribe, the stream of liquid left his body as he stood in the bushes, taking with it any, in fact _all_, previous lingering doubts .

When he'd heard Ted whisper the words, three tiny words, '_I want you'_, his entire world stopped turning, his heart stopped beating, and he held his breath. It didn't seem real, was he dreaming? It was surreal, unreal, but _so_ real he couldn't deny it, it _actually_ happened, and suddenly everything made sense, everything fell into place. And he knew what he had to do.

But what if Ted didn't want him to know? What if he didn't intend for him to hear? He was upset, confused, talking in the heat of the moment, maybe... and he might not even remember anyway, maybe he didn't even mean it?  
Or maybe he did.  
Well, no time like the present to find out.

He padded softly back up the path towards the tent containing his destiny, would it be his salvation or his doom? Paranoia crept in as he slipped back inside, finding Ted much as he left him. He slid back in beside him, curling his body around to be close without actually touching him, and lay staring at his handsome face.

"Cody?" Ted whispered, cracking one eye open a fraction, taking Cody by surprise.  
"Yeah?"  
"I thought you'd gone,"  
"Gone? Where would I have gone?" He smiled, reaching out, trailing a finger across the sleep heated brow, his own skin scorching to the touch, but Ted recoiled in horror, eyes wide as he properly awoke, withdrawing as far as the confined space would let him.

"What are you doing?"  
Cody stared at him, his shock evident as he stammered, his brain working frantically to explain himself, "I, uh... Teddy, I'm sorry... I thought... you said... last night..."

"I didn't mean it!" Ted exclaimed in horror, and Cody's face fell instantly, immediately feeling like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life, and he turned on his side, hiding his face in his arm as he died inside.  
"Oh, okay," he exhaled deeply, his face flushed and as the shame washed over him so did the realisation that he'd given himself away. He was right about Ted all along, there was a reason he'd never told him before after all.

Ted stared at the back suddenly presented to him, his insides churning with desire and sudden despair that he may have already put his foot in it.  
"You... you were awake?"  
"Yeah, I... I thought you knew,"  
"No. or...Maybe I did. I dunno..."  
"You _did_,"  
"Yeah... I did..."  
"You're just scared..."  
"Yeah..."  
"You don't know what to do..."  
"Yeah,"  
"And when you got what you want you didn't know what to do with it,"  
"Yeah..." Ted lowered his eyes, suddenly finding the corner of the sleeping bag fascinating as his cheeks burned.  
"_Am_ I what you want?"

Ted was hesitant, biting his lip, it was the moment of truth, now or never.  
He nodded...

Cody looked back over his shoulder, eyes boring into Ted, as though daring him to look at him, "So, what exactly is it you want to do with me Teddy?"

................................

Ted finally looked up at him, locking eyes as Cody stared at him in earnest.  
"Cody, I..."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes... I meant it, every word,"

"So, tell me, what exactly is it you wanna do with me Teddy?" He sat up, and they stared at each other across the mattress. "Tell me," he said, moving closer, putting a hand on Ted's knee, "Teddy?"

"I don't know... Codes I... I don't really know, this is not exactly... I wasn't really... I wasn't exactly expecting this Cody, I guess I never really thought that far ahead."

"Okay," Cody's hand ran lightly up and down Ted's thigh, soothing the nerves out of him as he went, following the path of his hand with his eyes.  
He looked up seductively through his lashes every now and then, so sure of himself, so confident, yet Ted was quaking in his boots, he had no idea what he should be doing, and for all his bravado during their discussions about sex, he'd never actually advanced any bases at all, unless you counted the ones in his mind with the help of his hand.

Especially not with a guy!  
Specifically a guy who was also his best friend... then again he'd had all that recent imaginary practice inside his mind...  
But Cody's behaviour was terrifying him, so overtly sexual, yet so innocent... man he wasn't even doing anything really, he himself not even aware of his own sexual prowess, and that was half of what made him so appealing, so adorable, he didn't even realise the effect he had on people.

But the fact that he wasn't scared, wasn't backing down, he was just sitting there, just waiting, just looking at him, waiting for him...  
Ted took a deep breath, steadying himself, wishing for nightfall, thinking about how much braver he'd be in the dark.  
Fucks sake, just get on with it Ted, this is Cody we're talking about here, he won't wait around forever. He finally reached for his hand, still running up and down his thigh languidly, and laced their fingers together, gently running his thumb across the smooth, tanned knuckles. He could've sworn he felt a spark run through him at the touch, an electric current from his fingertips, right up his arm and straight to his cock.

He'd touched Cody so many times before, innocent, meaningless touches like those between any friends, but never had it meant so much, never had it been so life changing, so monumental...  
God he was babbling, and he wasn't even saying anything...  
How did he always manage to look so ineloquent and fucking stupid around Cody these days? He always managed to do or say something totally gormless, Cody just had that effect on him, turned his brain to jelly because he was too busy perving at him instead of paying attention.

He looked at their hands, entwined together and looked up into Cody's eyes. He found them looking back at him in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, and Ted nodded, smiling softly.  
Cody's fingers, still laced with his, now pulled him closer, his other hand moving to hold the back of Ted's neck, lingering there, gently stroking, cupping him, looking deep into his eyes as though checking to make sure that it was actually okay. Ted's eyes were wide and searching Cody's face in return, wanting to know the exact same thing.

"Cody?" he murmered hesitantly, dropping his eyes, unable to meet the sultry gaze,  
"Mmmhmm?"  
"Can I... can I, uh..." and Cody didn't even let him finish as he pushed him down, clambouring on top of Ted's now prone form, claiming his mouth with his own.  
Ted's entire body melted into the kiss, becoming instantly boneless while his brain exploded as Cody devoured him. He couldn't believe it was actually happening, and he could've sworn he actually saw stars and it felt like fireworks were going off all over his entire body as Cody's hands gently held both sides of his face.

"Mmmm, you taste good," Cody breathed, pulling back to look him in the eye, Ted's incredulous face making him chuckle.  
As he shifted his bodyweight he felt Ted's rapidly hardening shaft digging into him, and Ted let out an involuntary moan at the touch, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Hmm, what have we here?" Cody wondered cheekily, pressing himself down harder with a devilish grin, moving about so his own rock hard cock was rubbing through his pants into Ted's groin, eliciting gasps of pleasure from him as he scrunched his eyes up tight.

Cody was watching him, Ted practically holding his breath, and Cody leant forward, one hand either side of Ted's head on the mattress as he leant over him, gently rocking his hips back and forth creating a delicious friction through the material. He thought back to the last time he'd done anything like this and his cock twitched at the memory. He certainly had gained some valuable experience during his numerous illicit liasions, and he knew this time it'd be up to him to show Ted what to do, to make him feel real good, to take control.

But just as the thought hit him, Ted suddenly opened his eyes, grabbing Cody harshly with both hands by the back of his head and dragging him fully down on top of him, mashing their lips together in a frenzy, frantically panting into each others mouths.  
"Oh my god Cody I want you so bad," he growled, his hips bucking upwards as Cody's groin continued to grind down on top of him, "That feels amazing,"

"I know,"

Ted again forced his tongue into the hot willing mouth, practically forcing the younger man down his throat and holding him there by the back of his head so great was his need. Running his hands now up and down Cody's smooth, hard, toned back under his t-shirt, his hands urgently grasping hold of his flesh, desperately holding him close as his hands sought out every square inch of skin, feeling the muscles under his fingers.

"I wanna see you, can I? Can I see you?" his words tumbled out in a whisper, wasting no time in lifting Cody's shirt over his head as he nodded his consent, the bare torso on display taking his breath away. "You've been working out," he breathed,

"You noticed..."

"Yeahhhh," his eyes were hungrily roaming over the taut skin, the smooth chest, his hands quickly resuming their exploration, grasping frantically, nails digging in as he pulled him down on top of him, grabbing handfuls of ass and sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Cody's fingers were entwined in Ted's hair, pulling tight in his attempt to taste him tonsil deep, his urgency and eagerness heading straight to the other man's groin, his cock now painfully hard and straining against the fabric holding it captive. As Cody tugged on his hair, jolts of electricity were pulsing through his body causing his hips to thrust of their own accord, nearly hurling Cody off him , and a low guttoral moan to slip past his lips.

Cody took it as his cue to further proceedings along a slightly different route, releasing Ted's hair he scrambled backwards until his eyeline was level with Ted's twitching, bulge. Ted lifted his head in surprise to see why Cody had stopped.

"Where are you going?" he blurted out, sounding more frantic than he'd intended.

"Not far," Cody smirked, and looking him dead in the eye, holding his gaze, he slowly pulled at the drawstring in the elasticated waistband of Ted's sweat pants.

"What are you doing?!" Ted stammered, his eyes wide with anticipation, and Cody's eyes never broke contact as he placed his hand over the tent in Ted's pants, its occupant begging to be released.

"Setting you free Teddy," he practically purred, pressing the heel of his palm firmly in at the base, teasing, rubbing, he could feel it pulsing through the flimsey material. He looked down, eyes lighting up at the view, before returning to hold Ted's eyes captive once more as he slowly eased down his pants, cock springing free in front of his face.

Cody licked his lips, the not so innocent move causing an involuntary groan to escape Ted's throat, and he watched as Cody lowered his face towards the most magnificent moment of Ted's life.

"Why hello there..." Cody murmered, almost to himself as he took a good look at his new plaything, then with the sweetest smile Ted had ever seen, his eyes darted back up, shooting Ted a sultry look before taking a delicate lick of his engorged head.

Ted nearly died of excitement watching Cody in such close proximity to his manhood, trailing his tongue up and down, leaving a wet path in its wake before taking the entire head in his mouth.

That was the complete and total end of Ted, his entire body almost thrusting off the bed such was the force of his hips as his body spasmed, and Cody smiled to himself, his mouth staying still around his bounty as he waited for Ted to adjust.

Controlling his breathing through his nose, he slowly worked more of the shaft into his throat, moving his head up and down, taking more in each time as it made its way in and out, in and out, head bobbing, tongue lapping eagerly, looking up at Ted each time he got to the top, running his tongue around in a circular motion all over the swollen tip, eagerly spreading around the gathering moisture that was steadily leaking out.

Ted had propped himself up on his elbows, unable to tear his eyes away from Cody's actions for a single second.  
"Cody, oh my god..." he reached out a hand, running his fingers through Cody's hair as his head continued to bob, trailing a path with his finger down his cheek to his expert mouth, feeling it devouring his manhood, relieving him of his innocence.  
Cody moaned around the shaft at the touch of Ted's finger joining his cock in his mouth, the vibrations from the back of his throat sending shivers down Ted's spine.  
"Oh... ohhh, so good, fuck, fuuuuck, oh my god Cody, how do you know how to do this so good? It's amazing, it's almost as though you've done it before..."

Cody's eyes shot up and he faltered momentarily before focussing again on the task at hand, but Ted saw the look, and coupled with the blush now creeping up Cody's cheeks, it suddenly dawned on him, "Oh, oh fuck, you have done it before.. you, you've done it to... someone else?"

He sat up, drawing his legs and his pants back up, effectively pushing Cody away, who remained looking up at him in shock.  
"What? So? Why'd you make me stop?"

"'Cos, 'cos you..."

"'Cos what? What Teddy?"

"Who was it?"

"Why?! What difference does that make?"

"So I'm not your... first? I thought I .. I mean... I wanted to be.."

"Well if you hadn't taken so fucking long to tell me you liked me, you might've been!"

Ted spluttered, flabberghasted, "I didn't think that... I didn't know you were... Cody we used to tell each other _everything_! I didn't _know..._"

"Well you didn't tell _me_ either!"

Ted hung his head, _'FUCK'_, he swore under his breath,

"Well, that _was_ the plan," Cody said sarcastically, fisting his own waning erection, and at just the sight of him touching himself like that, Ted's interest instantly returned.

"Who was it?"

Cody looked at him, eyes narrowed as Ted continued, "Your first time?"

"Depends what first you're talking about," he said defiantly.

Ted's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Oh,"

Cody couldn't resist a smile at the look on his face, "You don't know him," he lied, "But anyway, I'm here with _you_ now aren't I?"

Ted nodded, "Yeah, I guess," he finished softly.

"Yeah, well, there you go,"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I,"

Ted sat for a moment, brow furrowed, as images of Cody in unknown hands flicked through his brain like an old black and white film, unknown arms surrounding him, kissing unknown lips, and the surge of jealousy that suddenly took hold of him surpassed any previous emotion that he had ever felt in his life up until that very moment, and it had almost been his instead, but he'd almost thrown it all away, it had almost slipped through his grasp, through his very fingers, and he'd almost let it happen. There was no way he was going to let it happen now, he had to act fast if he didn't want to lose Cody forever.

He hesitated, before reaching out to pull Cody to him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss, tasting himself on Cody's lips. "Please, Cody?" he panted,

"What? You wanna keep going? You want.. more?" his voice was a lusty growl, guttoral, barely audible, practically sending Ted over the edge,

"Yeah, I want.. more of you,"

"That's more like it," Cody smiled at him again, a warm genuine smile that made Ted completely melt inside, any hint of resolve he had left completely gone forever as Cody smiled, at _him, for_ him, a real proper smile, which anyone who knew Cody would realise what a rareity that was. He ran his hand around Ted's neck, feeling the muscle there beneath his fingers, clasping his shoulder, firmly, determined, "I'm glad I'm here with you Teddy, real glad,"

"Me too," Ted stroked Cody's cheek in return, staring into his eyes for the umpteenth time, but it was like seeing them for the first time with permission, it was so easy to get lost in Cody's beautiful eyes, and he'd stopped himself from falling into the trap he'd found himself drawn to so many times recently, but now he relished the fact that he didn't have to stop, he could stare all he liked, he could touch all he liked, and he was certainly going to make the most of it.

"Cody..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I... I mean, please... can I, can I touch you?" Ted finished, almost in a whisper as he waited with baited breath.

"Yeah... I_ want_ you to Teddy..."

And they knelt there, in front of each other on their inflatable mattress, lost in their new found discovery of each other and quite happy to stay safely cocooned in their little tent hideaway for the forseeable future.  
Ted ran his hands lightly all over Cody's exposed flesh, fingers tracing the already well defined muscles of his torso and running down his arms.

"Can I... see you?"

"You too, let me see you too..."

Cody reached forward and lifted the hem of Ted's tshirt, slowly lifting it higher, exposing the tantalising flesh bit by bit, raising it until it was over his head and on the floor. Ted watched it fall, then reaching out he drew Cody to him, chest to chest as he embraced him, kissing him deeply, bodies melting together, before holding him at arms length to catch his breath, eyes ravishing him as they knelt together. He slowly pushed down his sweat pants, revealing Cody's eager cock for the first time, standing proud, ready for action.

Ted's eyes were fixated, round, wide with excitement as he slowly pushed Cody down on his side, pulling his pants completely off in the process.  
"You're beautiful," he breathed, running his hand gently over the toned tanned skin of Cody's thigh, watching him, as Cody watched him in return through hooded eyes.

Cody was highly aroused by the look of utter amazement on Ted's face, and he reached out towards his waistband tentatively tugging, "You need these off, now," and Ted obliged, practically ripping them from his body in his haste. Cody instantly took hold of his already leaking cock, pumping it a few times as Ted's eyes flicked between Cody's own cock and his hand, wrapped around his shaft, swiftly working it into a trembling frenzy.

Ted's hand on Cody's stomach was so close to his erection yet he didn't have the first clue about what to do with it. He wanted to make him feel just as good in return, but he didn't want to let Cody see how much of a total novice he really was.

"It's okay Teddy... go ahead, I don't mind," He'd noticed Ted couldn't draw his eyes away, and he increased the pressure of his hand as his anticipation grew.

"I don't want to, you know, be shit at it,"

"Well there you go then, you know what they say, there's a first time for everything, practice makes perfect, all of that..." When Ted still didn't move, biting his lip as he continued to stare, Cody continued gently, "It's okay, if you don't want to..."

"No, I do... show me..."

"Just do to me what you like... you know, what you like people doing to you... what do you like Teddy? Tell me what you want me to do to you..."

Ted groaned, the words going straight through him to errupt in a massive spasm from his twitching cock, "I..uh, I dunno, I've never... what you're doing now..." he was already panting hard, and desperately wanted to make Cody feel as good as he was.

Cody raised his eyebrows at Ted's words, but changed tack slightly, "Yeah? You like that Teddy? Is it like what you do when you're alone? Like when you do it to yourself?"

"Yeah... only just... just better,"

"So... when you do it to yourself, why don't you show me? Show me how you do it..." He took Ted's hand, guiding it towards his straining cock, "...show me what you like Teddy..." With his hand covering Ted's, Cody slowly ran them together, up and down his shaft, instantly bucking into the touch, "Oh... so good Teddy..." He concentrated on guiding Ted, squeezing a little at the top, before flicking his wrist over the head on the way back down, holding down firm at the base, repeating the action a few times and mirroring it with his other hand still working Ted's cock.

He slowly let go, Ted shakily continuing, becoming more confident at every stroke as Cody moaned his pleasure louder each time in encouragement.  
"That's perfect Teddy, just like that..."

"You sure?"

"Fuck yeah I'm sure!" he managed to gasp as they carried on fervently stroking each other into a frenzy, staring into each others eyes and panting for breath into each others mouths, up down, up and down, pumping harder and faster, Cody could feel he was close, and he wanted to give Ted a grande finale.

"Stay right there," he ordered breathlessly, Ted's hand still on his cock as he swivelled his body around, eyes once again level with Ted's manhood which seemed to grow under his scrutiny.  
Glancing up to find Ted staring at him intently, he lowered his mouth as far as he could down his throbbing shaft, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in, his throat muscles attempting to devour Ted whole. As he swallowed, Ted literally cried out in shock as the warm mouth enveloped him, knowing he was too close to control what happened next as his hips started thrusting of their own accord.

"Cody... I, I'm... oohhmfg..." he moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, Cody's _'mmmhmmm' _reverberating straight down his cock and into his belly, stirring the familiar coil, ready to unwind, ready to spring, ready to unleash.  
And that was exactly what he did, thrusting deep down the back of Cody's throat, squirming in a feeble attempt at warning as Cody refused to move, holding his head in place until every last spasm left Ted's body, and he followed with his own.

Finally, hearing Ted laughing as he collapsed back onto the pillows he released his softening cock with a soft sigh, "Sorry..." he pointed at Ted's hand, still clutching his cock and now strewn with thick white ribbons.

Ted blushed, laughing, "Ew!" he scrunched up his face in mock disgust, "Heh, though er.. I think I'm the one who should be saying sorry... I don't think I quite gave you enough warning there did I?"

"What are you talking about?" Cody said quickly, "That's the whole reason I went down there, dummy,"

"Heh, wow, thankyou. Talk about hidden talents Cody, you've been keeping that one under wraps, that's for sure,"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm glad to finally _not_ be keeping secrets from you anymore Teddy,"

"Yeah, me too, I've been going mad, fucking stir crazy! You just turn me on sofuckingmuch..." he felt amazing to be able to say something like that, finally, but still felt self conscious actually saying it out loud, blushing again at his own admission as he lost himself in Cody's eyes, "Anything else you wanna tell me while we're in such a sharing mood?"

"Er... yeah, actually. I, uh... I'm really sorry Teddy, I ate your last two sausages that you left last night, sorry,"

Ted stared at him for a second, incredulous, before howling with laughter as Cody looked up at him sheepishly, "C'mere, you're such a fucker! Eating my fucking dinner! When I'm off crying my heart out somewhere by myself! The cheek of it!" he laughed again, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go.

"Sorry," Cody chuckled, "I was hungry,"

"You _so_ owe me,"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"And what exactly are you gonna do about it?"

"Oooh, let me see..." Ted stroked his chin as if deep in thought, mischievious glint in his eye, "I think a little forfeit is in order..."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno... maybe a.. or a... oh no, I've got it!"

"_What_?!"

"Well... I think it might be a good idea if, hehheh, when we get back to yours, you give me a lesson in riding that cute little purple Vespa you've got..."

Cody raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah... in the nude,"

"What?"

"You heard," Ted winked at him, pulling him closer and kissing him on the top of his head, "I just want an excuse really to see you without your clothes on again,"

Cody laughed at the softness in Ted's voice, "You don't need an excuse for that,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Cody nodded, drawing him into him and wrapping his arms around him, "Not any more,"

Ted sighed happily, his body moving closer into Cody's arms as he looked up into his eyes shyly, "Does this mean we're... are we... together now?"

"Yeah... if that's what you want? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'd really like that,"

"Me too,"

.....the end..........


End file.
